Ugly Secret
"Ugly Secret" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his fifth studio album, Beyond Recognition. The song is inspired by an online horror story that Louis heard about a man lurking a message board who eventually showed in person to a girl's school. Lyrics I've got an ugly secret That I just cannot tell And if you're hearing it from me Then I'll be seeing you in hell I've been seein' your face around on these chat rooms And you seem to be rather nice Maybe you and I could talk a little bit I think I could use a friend And you're perfect for me Just perfect After about a month of talking to you I feel really close I think it's time to take this to the next level, don't you? I really love you, and I can tell that you love me And maybe one of these days we'll get a chance to meet 'Cause this talking shit can get a little boring sometimes And I'm tired of feeling lonely just talking to you through text Either way though, I want you to know that I'm grateful My life really kinda sucks without you Because I've never had a friend who even loved me at all I'm a lonely motherfucker, I don't even get some calls I need support to make me feel something in my miserable life And you're a beautiful girl to keep me company at night We'll finally get a chance to talk I know you wanna talk You're such a lovely girl, but you won't get on enough I need to talk to you more often, but you're shutting me out This kind of bullshit has been pulled on me too many times before Think I can't see what you're doing? Please don't leave me, I need you! You're complaining to me that I'm creeping you out? God dammit, you're just like the others, well maybe you'll listen I can't go through another rejection, I just fuckin' can't I'll fuckin' shoot myself if you ever leave me again Because you can't hate the ones that you love I'm beginning to think of picking up a gun I can't bear to be left another fucking time Get the fuck back with me you fucking bitch! You made the right choice Don't pull this again Turn on your camera And show me what you've got My camera's broken So I just cannot Now that you're back with me, maybe you'll learn your lesson But you keep on fighting with me, and I'm getting tired of it What did your friend tell you about me? Do you really think I'm that much of a fucking creep? Well, guess what, she's right, I do have your address And now that you're done with me I'll show up in a week You've left me finally, well I'm fucking done too Hope you've had a better life than me Because you can't hate the ones that you love And if you think you hate me I will solve it with a gun And I know that you're happy and you think this battle's won But now you've really fucked me this time, soon I'll be fucking you Category:Songs